


He's busy

by Little_bit_f1ction



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Zelda - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, I dont know how to tag, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), ravio is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_bit_f1ction/pseuds/Little_bit_f1ction
Summary: Eight of nine heroes make their way back to Legend's house. Ravio wants to know where his hero is.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	He's busy

**Author's Note:**

> I literally never write anything. This is just a random drabble I literally came up with at 2 am. I also literally never use ao3 oop

Ravio walked back into the main room, handing tea to the remaining eight heroes. The group were distracted, bandaging each other up, making sure everything was okay. Hyrule in particular was getting a lot of treatment, seemingly due to burns. It wasn’t clear  
“So, where did you say my Link was?” The Lorulean asked…  
.  
.  
.  
The nine heroes were caught off guard, which was surprising. Usually they were quick to realise when there was an ambush. A hoard of unusually agile lizalfos managed to sneak up on the boys. The heroes took to their feet, taking whatever weapon was closest to them. Both the Champion and the Hero of Twilight were up quickly, followed by the remaining heroes. Except the Hero of Hyrule, who struggled to gather his composure. Just as he was prepared to fight, he was knocked aside. He grunted as he hit the ground, turning to see who, or what, pushed him.

The Traveller's eyes widened as he turned to see what had happened. There was his mentor, the Hero of Legend, standing frozen. Directly through his stomach, now piercing the ground, was a spear, and on the shaft were the claws of a lizalfos. The monster pulled the spear back before turning to return to the fight, leaving the body of the more experienced hero to drop. The sounds of battle mixed into ringing in the young hero’s ears. He scrambled towards Legend’s body, frantically trying to make him wake up. Healing magic? No. Red potion? Didn’t work. Nothing the Traveller did would make the Hero of Legend raise again.

Calls from the other seven heroes rang out as they realised what had happened. No. No. No he couldn’t have died. The Hero of Hyrule couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t. His hands balled into fists as he stood, the shouts from the others growing ever louder. Tears fell as he stood next to the body of his mentor. His mentor. The person who cared for him. The person who taught him. A scream rang out, tears fell down the Traveller’s cheeks as his hands grew hot. While his eyes were shut tight, he could see the flashes. Everything grew louder for a moment, and then silence. He heard the footsteps of the other heroes for a moment. He saw them running towards him. He looked down for a moment at the now lifeless body of his mentor. Then he fell.  
.  
.  
.  
“He said he was busy; he should be back in a few days.” The Hero of Time responded, his voice hushed.  
“Ah, I see. He typically spends a while out. For now, let’s treat all of your wounds,” Ravio nodded, making his way over to Hyrule, “Traveller, how did you get these burns? Your hands are charred.”  
“Just. A bad experience.”  
“Well, we should care for them, nonetheless. Let’s hope Link gets back soon.”  
“Yeah… let’s...”


End file.
